Core D - Microscopy Microscopy Core D will provide facilities and expertise for microscopy, image acquisition, and image processing for the program project. This Core will take advantage of existing confocal and multiphoton microscopy and imaging analysis workstations in the Alafi Imaging Laboratory, which is housed in the Hope Center for Neurological Disorders at Washington University School of Medicine in the Department of Neurology. The core responsibilities will include contributing to the maintenance of the confocal and multiphoton microscopes, imaging/database software, and ensuring regularly scheduled use by the project investigators to complete the aims of their respective projects. Integration of image acquisition and analysis methods used by the project investigators will be facilitated by the Core. Consistency of the experimental design and data analysis as well as data sharing amongst all of the project investigators at Washington University School of Medicine and the University of California at San Diego will also be facilitated by the Core. Each of the projects makes extensive use of microscopy techniques supported by the Core. The specific aims are as follows: 1. Maintain a laser scanning confocal microscope, a multiphoton microscope and a fluorescence videomicroscopy setup, including necessary hardware and software for image acquisition and analysis of data, as a core facility for Project investigators. 2. Provide technical expertise and consultation to ensure uniform experimental designs for image acquisition and analysis across projects and enable website-based data sharing amongst project investigators, including Resource Sharing as required by NIH guidelines. 3. Establish a microscopy resource (including education and training in advanced microscopy) for fixed and live brain slice imaging, and for in vivo imaging from anesthetized mice. RELEVANCE TO PUBLIC HEALTH: Microscopy is an essential experimental method for studying cellular and subcellular structures involved in stroke-induced brain injury. This Program Project will make extensive use of advanced microscopy techniques provided by the Imaging Core to improve understanding and treatment of stroke in humans.